There are various forms of truck loading mechanisms known in the art. Most loaders currently manufactured have the capability to either load and unload a cargo receiving body from a truck or act as a dump truck and elevate a loaded body secured on a truck to dump the cargo carried within the body. A dumping capability is typically provided by locking the body to a dump section of the loading mechanism with a number of hooks mounted on the dump section which, in turn, engage with mating slots on the body. This type of apparatus results in high stress concentrations on the hooks Numerous alternative loading devices have evolved but require a complex arrangement of spring loaded latches and a plethora of moving parts. These devices are costly, prone to periodic failure, and difficult to repair.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.